


The boy the ocean swallowed

by That_Twisted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karkat Vantaz - Freeform, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Twisted/pseuds/That_Twisted
Summary: This is a poem based on the story“All Rivers Return to the Sea” by rogueofpandas (https://archiveofourown.org/series/704301)I don’t know how this would corolate with the story but I was inspired to write so.





	The boy the ocean swallowed

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably really bad and ooc but I just wanted to write it.

This is to that boy  
Who knows exactly who he is  
He is the one who knows I’m talking to him  
Although I never told you anything  
I think now is the time to tell you everything  
For now you are under water now  
And you can’t hear a thing   
This won’t be like last time  
When we were safe on land  
For now we are on that dock  
Suspended over the waves  
Filled with jagged rocks  
We are no longer comfortable  
Although I could find peace with you  
We are at war  
Started only by me  
Please let's not start over  
For that will erase who we are   
But let us just scratch out that moment  
A short time before you left  
Directly before I left  
I can still smell the salt of the ocean  
Now embedded in your skin  
The same ocean I now loathe   
More than I did then  
Then I was scared  
Afraid of what it could take  
But it has now taken everything   
So no longer can I fear it  
I think it was trying to draw me in  
Trying to take me too  
Rocking me softly till I drowned   
Along with everything else I love  
Loved  
Which brings be back   
To why I am, only now, talking to you  
Because I loved you   
Because I love you  
Because I said that  
But I never told you  
I said it to you  
But I never told you  
This is to the boy  
Who I hope is still listening  
Although the water may drown out my voice  
Because I never spoke too loudly to begin with  
Because although I wish to share everything now  
I was scared then   
Scared I was like the ocean  
Lulling you into a sense of peace  
Then rapidly taking everything away from you  
Like it has done now for me  
But now you cannot hear me  
So finally I speak clearly   
You are too long gone to notice though  
This is to the boy  
The boy the ocean swallowed   
Goodbye


End file.
